Magical Skylark
by mizukiryu73
Summary: Dumped like an unwanted burden in Namimori, the toddler Boy-Who-Lived spreads his wings and flies into his future as the Vongola Cloud Guardian.
1. Blackbird

**Chapter one - Blackbird**

**Dumped**

Vernon Dursley was an ordinary, almost extraordinarily ordinary, man, and he was not going to put up with any freakishness living in _his_ house. No, he would _not_! So when that little freak was dumped on his doorstep, well, of course he just had to get rid of it immediately. Taking advantage of an already planned business trip to Japan, Vernon took the baby with him and dumped him on some temple's steps in the dead of the night – in the hopes that a temple would be the best place to get rid of any freakishness.

Fortunately for Harry, soon to be Hibari Kyouya, that particular shrine had a Japanese Magical Ministry trained miko – who would become young Harry's mother – working there. Fortunately for Vernon, he never learned this little fact.

**Tonfa**

Hibari was six the first time he picked up a pair of tonfa. They were almost taller than him, as they were a ceremonial pair made for the six foot tall head priest. But Hibari never noticed that when he picked them up and swung them with ease to fend off the thieves who were harassing his mother. The group of five men ignored the little kid with too big weapons – until he gave two of them a concussion and broke several bones.

One week later, his mother presented him with his very own pair of tonfa. That was the day Hibari joined the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Elementary – dedicated to keeping the public order by any means necessary.

**Spirits and Sprites**

For all that Hibari is violent and bloodthirsty, he is a surprisingly calm Shinto priest. He specializes in purification rituals and working with magical creatures. His skills in these two areas gain him a substantial amount of fame within the Japanese Magical community, as both his rituals and negotiations almost never fail. Even the creature communities have a special place in their legends for the Magical Skylark, as they call him. In fact, Hibird was a gift from a tengu clan Hibari worked with. They had needed to expand their territory because of human encroachment, and he managed a compromise that didn't start a war or leave either side feeling cheated.

Hibari's mother – Hanami – sometimes wonders if his abilities with the supernatural stem from the dark soul fragment that she discovered (and destroyed) not long after adopting him.

**Magic**

Hibari has always known of his legendary status in the European wizarding world, as his mother never hid her certificate of adoption for one Hibari Kyouya, nee Harry James Potter. He also knows that he will never go to any country where he has such rabid fans. Because even if he's not planning on going anywhere as Harry Potter, he already knows that he doesn't need any more fans added to his already annoying collection in Japan.

Oddly enough, Hibari never receives a Hogwarts letter. It shouldn't be a surprise, seeing as he has already completed the Japanese version of the OWLs, but since Hogwarts usually cares little for other educational systems, he expected at least one letter.

What Hibari didn't know was that he had vanished from its books that cold November night all those years ago.

**Weak **

Contrary to the popular opinion of the students of Namimori, Hibari does not hate the weak. What he _hates_ is any disruption of the rules. Unfortunately, his method of beating all miscreants into the ground leaves much to be desired. Because while _he_ thinks it encourages people to follow the rules – which it does, sort of – it _really_ encourages everyone to avoid him at all costs.

Not that he particularly minds. Being avoided gives him more time for two things – filling out the ever-increasing paperwork for the Disciplinary Committee and watching clouds from the rooftop.

* * *

><p>AN: So! Due to popular demand, this is now its own story! For everyone reading this for the first time, I hope you like it!<p>

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!

PS: the title comes from the Beatles song of the same name.

Oct 11, 2012 - Now new and improved with an edit by my awesome Beta skyflyte12!


	2. Hawk

Chapter two – Hawk

**Herbivore **

As the head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari was aware of the existence of a herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. He did not hold the dead last, no good herbivore in high regard. After all, the herbivore didn't obey the rules, was chronically late, and failing almost every class.

Though Hibari would never admit it, he tolerated the herbivore. Unlike any of the other herbivores attending Namimori, he always had a treat for Hibird.

**Namimori**

Nami-chu is sacred, and Hibari is its protector. That the herbivore Sawada would defile it by drawing attention to himself and _crowding_ with other herbivores was sacrilege. Bad enough that Gokudera was there, brandishing enough explosives to level the town; Hibari could at least punish him if he caused any actual damage. No, it was the addition of that annoying and now moping and crying Longchamp that just added insult to injury. For that, Hibari was going to bite all of the herbivores to death.

**Illusion**

If Hibari had one weakness, it was illusions. He could see through some, but he was too straightforward, too stubborn, to be able to use and work around them. Against Rokudo Mukuro, someone as close to mastery of the art of illusion as is possible, it was a deadly weakness.

Despite this weakness and his sickness around sakura trees, Hibari _refused_ to give up. As he waited patiently in his cell, he used what magic he could access to heal the worst of his wounds and bided his time until he could bite the pineapple haired herbivore to death.

**Clouds**

When the baby first approached Hibari with the offer to become the Cloud Guardian, he firmly refused. Ditto the next two times. However, on the fourth time, he grudgingly agreed. Reborn doesn't ask why he has suddenly changed his mind, and Hibari does not, and will not, offer an explanation.

He does, however, have a reason. It even has nothing to do with fighting, though if he were so inclined, that would be what he told people. No, it has everything to do with one of the shrine miko, whom Hibari only listens to because he sees her someone deserving of his protection. She is a Seer.

She pulls him aside after the baby's third attempt, and tells him what she has _Seen_. That she has Seen how part of his destiny ties him to England; that those ties will crush him if he faces that destiny alone. That she has Seen how if he goes, however unwilling, with the strength of the Vongola at his back, he will make it home alive.

That is why Hibari Kyouya truly becomes the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

* * *

><p>AN: I realized as I was writing in this chapter that Hibird is an after Mukuro addition. Umm, oops? Since no one complained, I'm guessing it wasn't that big of an issue (please don't complain now!)<p>

Anyway, I'm so glad that so many people love this story! Just so you all know, no matter what real life throws at me, I will complete all of my stories, although reviews asking for updates are love. I do however have six stories that I'm working on, and my muse has ADD or something, so sometimes I have more stuff than I can write down while others I'm in a drought. So please be patient with me!

Also, kit-hold-their-tears, ideas would be great! Just put them in a review or pm, and I will do my best to include them in the story!

And hyper kitten, I have no idea for lovers yet. Any suggestions?

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!

Oct 11, 2012 - Now new and improved with an edit by my awesome Beta skyflyte12!


	3. Crow

Chapter Three – Crow

**Bucking Horse**

Dino intrigued Hibari. The man was a walking contradiction. Even though he was clumsier than the herbivore Sawada (something Hibari had thought impossible), somehow he was a fighting machine. He was useless without his _family_, unless he was protecting someone. He was always happy and air-headed, until he suddenly saw the need to be serious and focused. And all of these for reasons Hibari could predict, but not understand.

So yes, it was safe to say that on Dino Cavallone intrigued Hibari.

**Hibird**

After Hibird returned from her spying mission on those who intruded on Namimori, she went straight back to her human. Unbeknownst to Hibird, most of the student body had been happily unaware of her existence and her sudden appearance confused almost all of them. So while the rest of the school collectively freaked out over the appearance of a fluffy yellow bird, of all things, on Hibari's shoulder, only Tsuna was able to smile softly and pat one of the pockets on his backpack – which held a meat bun for Hibird.

**Varia**

Hibari _hated_ the intruding Varia. Not only were they damaging _his_ Nami-chuu, they were also harming _his _herbivores! And even as much as he hated to admit it, he did have a heart, and even he could not_, would _not, condone what was done to Lambo, and then to Tsuna (who was acting less herbivorish than usual). Growling angrily at the walls of his room – because he had _promised_, and his word was his bond, and, damnit, Tsuna needs protection – he stormed out of said room for the Shrine's Floo.

Because he had a duty – and just the right allies to provide a little help.

**Tengu**

For all that Tengu are thieves and demons, they are fiercely protective of those they consider family – and they always pay their debts. A debt was owed to Hibari for his work. That they were helping him protect his people only gave this repayment more importance.

These _Varia_ would learn not to harm those claimed by Hibari Kyouya.

**Gola Mosca**

Hibari was no fool, and only a fool would think that this machine was just a hunk of metal. After all, _he_ could sense the faint energy emanating from the suit indicating that an unconscious human was inside. Not to mention the erratic nature of the suit's Flames, which were acting almost as if they were being forcibly converted into those of the Cloud.

Hearing the herbivore Sawada gasp as he _finally _realized that a human was trapped in the suit spurred Hibari into action. Knowing that the herbivore would want whomever was in the suit alive, he coated his tonfa with Flames and magic, and _slashed_.

Unconcerned for the human in the suit, (after all, they weren't hurt just unconscious) Hibari turned away, coming face to face with the baby, who was watching him appraisingly.

**Omake – Elsewhere, a Wizard's having bad day**

Dumbledore was officially having a bad day. Scratch that, he was quite certain it was his worst _decade_. In fact, it was so bad that he wanted to scream and pull out his beard in frustration. There were two reasons for Dumbledore's frustration. One, he had lost his Boy-Who-Lived. Somehow, he had vanished from the Dursley's sometime in the past fifteen years, never to be seen again. And that was currently literal, because no tracking spells seemed able to find his wayward Boy-Who-Lived.

On top of that situation, the idiot of a minister had somehow managed to get the Triwizard Tournament reinstated after two years of trying.

Oh, yes, Dumbledore was currently bemoaning this decade, and fervently wishing that Harry had simply stayed put, so that at the very least he wouldn't have to worry about what he was going to tell the public at what should be the start of Harry's sixth year.

* * *

><p>AN: So … much … love. *sniff* It's enough to make a girl cry in happiness you know!<p>

First off, let me say how happy I am that everyone likes the story! Second, review time!

Fantasy-Magician - Maybe, maybe.

Kouru-Kage - Thank you for the idea, as you can see I used it!

Dannichigo - Probably not, it tends not end well, as I focus on to many details to making writing multiple chapters in that style possible. Well, it's possible, they just tend not read well or be very good.

XxAlysxX - Adoption ritual~!

Seiryuu - Hibari will go to England, along with the rest of the Vongola, I just will be using Omakes to tell what's been happening there until he gets there.

Hope everyone likes this chapter!

~Sayanora!

Oct 11, 2012 - Now new and improved with an edit by my awesome Beta skyflyte12!


	4. Raptor

Chapter Four - Raptor

**Ring**

Hibari wears the ring on a simple silver chain that hangs like a noose around his neck, tying him to that herbivore Sawada and his Famiglia. He tries to tell himself that he hates that feeling, the sensation of being connected. But even as he ignores the herbivore and avoids the baby's too smart gaze, he cannot deny that he has claimed them.

And it doesn't bother him as much as he'd like to think.

**Duties**

Contrary to popular opinion, Hibari doesn't spend every waking moment at Namimori. (That particular job he left to his Disciplinary Committee, who called him in after school hours only for matters of literal life and death.) After all, he not only had his shrine duties and homework for the mundane school system, but also his research into various subjects for his Mastery projects in the Magical world. Not to forget his training and anything out of the ordinary that needed doing. Like figuring out how to use those damnable Mist Flames.

It appalled him how easily that goddamned pineapple-head beat him. While he wouldn't waste time berating himself for the loss, he refused to feel that weak ever again. One day, he swore, he would be able to use Mist Flames – even if it took him ten years.

**Vanishing Act **

It takes Hibari less than five hours after the herbivore Sawada disappears to figure out that the rest of the herbivores are vanishing as well. It takes him approximately five seconds to want to bite someone to death. The only thing stopping him is the fact that he has purposefully secluded himself in the shrine dojo that he has claimed - the one farthest from the shrine's center, compared to the others which were situated closer to the shrine's dorms. So instead, he is forced to take his frustrations out on a group of frayed and forlorn straw dummies.

After about half an hour, Hibari pauses, cocks his head, and whistles for Hibird. And just as Hibird's claws grab onto his hair, Hibari vanishes without a trace.

**Omake: How about when hell freezes over?**

Dumbledore was very good at deflecting questions. He personally thought it was because he was a wise old man that everyone respected. In reality, most people just got so dazed by his eye-sparkles and lemon drops that they forgot what they had originally asked him.

So when people first started asking about the Boy-Who-Lived (well, since he'd placed the boy with his aunt), he had smiled, _sparkled_, and said some nonsense about young Harry needing special training due to his great power, and that he would come to Hogwarts when the time was right. That had held off the vultures - I mean, reporters - for almost four years. Then, that blasted Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, and somehow a living, breathing Peter Pettigrew had appeared in the Ministry Atrium.

_Then_, that Black had started a campaign to have the boy returned to him. And Remus was helping him. _And _the Minister was being stupider, what with his helping Black, and insisting on reinstating the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Not only that, but he was starting to get _Howlers_! Howlers, of all things!

And worst of all - they were talking about taking away his chocolate frog card.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's the next chapter! I have to say, I really enjoy writing this because so many people read and review. That said, I am sorry for the wait. Summer break and a new job hit me like a sack of potatoes, and I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter. The next chapter, which shouldn't take so long, will start the future arc with TYL!Hibari, and maybe a little insight into what Reborn's thinking. Also, before I forget, the omake in this chapter is before the previous chapter's omake because <strong>Seriyuu<strong> asked how Dumbledore avoided questions, and hopefully this better explains the situation in England from Dumbledore's perspective. And after this chapter, three-four more and then into the wizarding world. Basically enough to cover the Future Arc and the Shimon Arc, with plenty of omakes along the way!

Also, before I forget! I will take suggestions for pairings for anyone in the story. Just don't expect anything romance-heavy, because I literally can't write sex scenes. AT ALL! And in your suggestions, I won't put Hibari with someone from the wizarding world, although, if for some reason you think, say, Gokudera, is perfect for Hermione, I'll consider it. Just have to tell me why!

Now, reviews!

XxAlyssxX - Thank you for pointing that out! As you can see I tried to add that in. In my fanon, I'm gonna say its an age thing. Also, he's not a demon, he just acts like one, and is friends with a clan of them.

Asherit - Is this one good too?

Fantasy-Magician - *laughs evilly* Hurry? What is this hurry you speak off? But really, I'm trying, RL is just being annoying.

Seriryuu - Hope this Omake explains things a little but more, and the chaos will be amazing once Hibari finally comes to the British Wizarding World.

Yuki - The Vongola will probably take it better than the wizards, cause the wizards are going to be lucky if I don't have them all keel over from heart attacks.

That's it for now, so please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!

Oct 11, 2012 - Now new and improved with an edit by my awesome Beta skyflyte12!


	5. Kite

Chapter Five - Kite

**Shine**

Hibari, for all his faults, is a surprisingly patient man. He has waited years, almost a decade now, for the plan he and Shouichi made all those years before to come to fruition. The plan they made when Shouichi-san realized that Byakuran needed to be stopped, and that Hibari was the best Guardian to help him. Every variation, possibility and eventuality was systematically and carefully researched until they settled on the exact combination required for success.

And it all hinged on _him_.

He is still a herbivore, the younger part of Hibari thinks. That is the part that judged a person solely upon their outward expression of strength. But that voice is tempered by the knowledge of what he can _become_. Because there is strength there, in his Decimo's heart, no matter how young or how weak he looks. He could never forget that his Decimo truly shines when something important is on the line.

And what could be more important than the fate of the entire world?

**Confrontation**

Reborn isn't quite sure what to think of Hibari, especially not now with an additional ten years of history between them that he does not know. When he left the past, he still wasn't quite sure he could trust the Hibari of that time, let alone this older one; they are both surrounded by a depth of secrets Reborn isn't quite sure he wants to explore. Because Reborn is still coming to grips with the fact that he managed to recruit a wizard for one of his charge's Guardians. Never mind that it is a tradition stretching back to the Primo for at least one of the Vongola Guardians to be a mage (that started with the Primo's very own Cloud, another eerie coincidence pinned to Tsuna's Famiglia) it still leaves him wondering if he needs to confront the elusive Cloud Guardian.

Because having such an unknown, wild card Guardian could be very, very dangerous for his student.

**Stratus**

Kusakabe has been following Hibari since before his boss picked up his first pair of tonfa. It started when a then five-years-old Kusakabe watched a four-year-old Hibari nearly tear a bully's ear off for attempting to steal Kusakabe's lunch money. He's been loyal ever since.

So, it is no wonder that he has the best understanding of his boss's subtle moods that a person can obtain (because Hibird doesn't count). Hibari is very much like the clouds he embodies, and Kusakabe's 'emotional forecast' mirrors that. Usually, he feels that Hibari is either like a cumulous cloud, floating across the sky and showing nothing but what can be imagined, or a stratus cloud, displaying nothing but a stony layer of indifference.

But right now, Hibari reminds Kusakabe of a just formed cumulonimbus, ready to unleash an unholy storm upon whomever crosses his path. It is in his thunderous glare and angry growl, as he stalks around the now-fallen attackers. And, for once in their admittedly short lives, Kusakabe knows that Hibari is really, truly _angry_.

Although he isn't quite sure why.

**Change Over**

Hibari can feel the seconds passing like a buzz saw over his nerves, counting down to the time his younger counterpart will come to the future with excruciating slowness.

It grates at him, like the static from a badly tuned radio, constantly and forcefully reminding him that he _must _be patient. It is the most annoying thought in the entire world, knowing that he must send in his younger, much less powerful self to fight beside his Decimo in order for the plan to work.

But he knows, even as he scowls at the herbivores that dared to attack him, that he cannot stop the change over from happening.

**Omake: Tournaments and Tribulations**

Karkaroff isn't sure why he comes to Timoteo with the information he just received. It truly has nothing to do with the man, but somehow the Durmstrang Headmaster knows that he _must _tell the Mafia Don. Because in a surprisingly friendly move, the British Minister of Magic had turned the Triwizard Tournament into a truly international competition, with the possibility of not three, but nine schools competing. Still, Karkaroff was sitting on his two invitations with no ideas on whom to invite.

Hence his visit with the Vongola Nono.

"It has been sometime since I saw you last, Karkaroff, my friend."

"My apologies. However, after the fall of the Dark Lord, there was precious little for me to report, and that simply compounded with my teaching position."

"I had heard as much!" The grandfatherly old man replied with a smile. "Headmaster, now, or so I hear."

"Quite right. And that is partially why I'm here now."

"Oh?"

"As you might know, Britain is going to be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, the first such tournament in over a hundred years. However, the British Minister wants to expand international relations by allowing the three main schools to invite two other schools each to participate. I currently have no use for them, but I heard that your heir was being trained, and..." Here Karkaroff trailed off.

"You want to see if I could use the invitations. I suppose. Although you do realize my successor is Japanese, correct?"

"Sir, every nation has a magical school, no matter how small the nation." Karkaroff paused, considering his next words carefully. "I mean no insult, but are you sure it is wise to send in your successor? After all, the tournament has always had a high death rate, and as he is now the only one left..."

"True, true. But he will not go alone. Hell, he might not even be chosen. Besides, I have to start trusting him at some point otherwise he'll never become the next Boss."

"In that case, sir, I will gladly extend the invitation to him and his school. And if you desire to send a second school, I still have the communication mirrors, so you can easily let me know. After all, I have no use for a second invitation." With that Karkaroff bowed, and disappeared.

Timoteo sat for a few minutes, silently contemplating the meeting that had just occurred. He sighed quietly, mentally going over each of Reborn's reports, and even Xanxus' for all its dismissiveness, trying to decide if Tsuna would be okay. But, then again, he had been right when he had said that Tsuna wouldn't necessarily be the one chosen. After all, had Reborn's last report mentioned something about the Cloud Guardian being a potential Mage?

AN: And that's a wrap for TYL!Hibari. The next chapter should wrap up the TYL!arc, and then it's on to the Shimon arc. So that should be about 2-3 chapters, and then Hogwarts here they come! Which the Omake is laying the ground work for! And before anyone says anything about Karkaroff being a spy, do you really think that Snape was the only person who spied? And besides, after the fourth book, Karkaroff disappeared, and who's to say his death wasn't faked?

Also, how many of you, my wonderful readers, have read the Laws of Anime? Anyone? Well, for those who haven't, number 1 is that the laws of physics do not apply. And, hello, Dying Will Flames? But since magic also doesn't really follow the laws of physics, and wizards have no common sense, I have no reason not to believe that DWF's would be seen as anything other than a different and slightly odd type of magic. And no one can convince me otherwise!

Lastly, before I get to reviews, I must hail the powers that be of Wikipedia. For without it, I would have absolutely no idea what I was talking about in Stratus. All hail Wikipedia.

Now, reviews!

LilyMoonstone - Maybe. Maaayybeee...

Dysgrammatophobia - I do write slash, but pairings are still up in the air, although suggestions are welcome!

ShinobiTwin05 - Pretty much, but not quite. Pretty much, by then everybody knows that Hibari has magic, but its such old news that no one from that time is going to mention it, and the kids don't know to ask. However, that doesn't mean they won't figure out, cause they will. And as for the box weapons - maybe, but I'm not planning to go into that.

Thank you, everyone else, for your reviews! And before I go, all of the previous chapters have now been betad by the awesome skyflyte12, who is going through all of my stories!

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayonara!


	6. Kestrel

Chapter Six - Kestrel

**Trust **

It is an odd relationship, the one between the Sky and the Cloud. To any outsider, it might seem like the Cloud hates the Sky, but the Sky knew better. Because Tsuna knows that his Cloud has his own ways of showing acceptance of the Sky, and Hibari has long since shown his view that Tsuna is someone in desperate need of his protection - if only from Tsuna himself.

So when Reborn starts questioning Tsuna's choice (like he'd _had _one) of Cloud Guardian, Tsuna doesn't hesitate. "I'll thank you not to treat me like a complete idiot, not after everything." Tsuna replies icily. "_I _trust him, and that's enough for me."

Tsuna doesn't even notice the shocked look on Reborn's face before he left for his next training session with the older Hibari.

**Arrival **

Hibari is not terribly surprised that the herbivore Sawada had managed to be dragged ten years into the future. He is not surprised that he is immediately dropped into a fight when he arrives - in fact, it makes his day.

However, it is annoying that said fight separates him from the rest of the herbivores. Even more so when he hears the herbivore Sawada has been separated from the rest of the equally incompetent herbivores by an advanced version of the robot he'd fought not long ago (personally, at least). He knows that, theoretically at least, he could teleport to the other side of the rubble or even straight to Sawada, but there are too many variables, too many unknowns. Because he doesn't yet know where he is, doesn't know the laws, and so far as he knows the herbivores as a whole are blissfully unaware of magic and his status.

Instead, he growled at the group of panicking herbivores, and ordered them to find Sawada while he found another way through.

**Attention**

Hibari is very aware that he is ignorant of the current status of the Wizarding world. That, however, is easy enough to fix by teleporting to the Italian shopping district in Rome, getting his information, and then teleporting back to Tsuna once he was done. Of course, it would have been more difficult had he not visited Italy a few years before with his mother. (As for how he learned where he was, well, location spells are wonderful things.)

Of course, he could not have expected the sheer amount of _attention _he received. It wasn't limited to semi-covert glances, as there was more than one person who stopped whatever they were doing to blatantly stare at him as he walked down the street. Not to mention the steady stream of whispers that trailed him down the alley, saying something about a "miniaturized Guardian". Hibari steadfastly ignored it all, and resolutely entered the Italian Gringotts.

Upon leaving, he was seen scowling angrily, sending a few nearby witches tittering off in fear. For Hibari was incredibly displeased with what he'd learned. Not that if was much, since his future self had left instructions with the Goblins about his younger self, but there was enough to make him want to bite someone to death.

Allowing himself to scowl for a few more seconds, which made more than one wizard walk a little faster, Hibari calmed himself before going through the steps to locate his herbivore. Then, he disappeared with an inaudible pop.

**Omake: Guardian?**

Hibari knows better, after everything, than to take anything seriously he sees in any of the European Wizarding Newspapers. Still, following the whole England fiasco and his Decimo's unofficial official decision to relocate to Italy, he finds himself wasting a few hours every morning going through the various rags for the entertainment value.

So at first, he's sure it's a joke, someone (like that Skeeter woman) blowing the English fiasco horribly out of proportion, and mixing it with the few available hints they have of his history, truthful or not. He realizes it's not when he can't enter the magical shopping district of Rome, Del Piazza delle Mercury, without running the risk of getting mobbed.

Not only is it annoying that he can no longer do his own shopping, but it also leads to an increase in his already disturbingly high levels of fangirls. Which only gets worse when those bottom dwelling vultures known as reporters get news of his job policing the Vongola's magical interests. (How they get the idea he's saving them from rampant criminal activity, he'll never know.)

Kusakabe, on the other hand, just finds it all incredibly amusing.

* * *

><p>AN: GAHHH! I absolutely hated this [edited for extreme anger and profanity] chapter! My muse disappeared from this story almost immediately after the last chapter, and only some of the lateness can be blamed in classes. Frankly, this chapter got stalle largely because I couldn't find any in depth info on Hibari's place in the TYL!arc, and I couldn't find any website where I could rereading it! My awesome beta Skyflyte12 tried to help and give me ideas, but my mind turned them into this implausible and utterly worthless crap, so I ended up with like 5 pages of stuff I had to trash. Seriously, herding cats would have been more productive.<p>

Anyway, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna say screw this to the TYL!arc. Next chapter shall have everyone back the present and start the Shimon/magic revelation arc. By the way, the Omake takes place after all the HP books, but before the TYL!arc.

I am sorry for the lateness. I never meant for it to take me five months to post a new chapter, especially not one as short as this.

Also, thank you all for your reviews! They kept this story going, even when I wanted to light it on fire. However, to everyone who's asking about pairings, I'm actually not thinking about that, as I'm still not sure IF I want to put him with anybody. (Although I _do_ always keep suggestions in mind.)

Two things, though. XxAlyssxX, I'm not really sure _when_ they meet, but I do know that it is canon as Irie mentions it at some point that Hibari was helping him. And Cinnamon Kelly, He does know how to use a wand, but the type of Japanese magic that Hibari tends to use focuses more on ofuda and chants. Although, of course he also loves destructive magics that require a wand, he just doesn't tend to need it in everyday life. (Besides, he's a bit like Snape in disliking "all that foolish wand waving".)

To everyone else, thank you again for the reviews! And see you all next time!

~Ja ne!


End file.
